parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaun Brittain's Shining Time Station Thomas and Friends Video Treasures Remake Movies.
Here are some ideas that Shaun Brittain should choose for his full movies. Nine Video Treasures Videos (Rusty to the Rescue and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Thomas and His Friends Help Out, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) (Henry and the Elephant and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Sing-Along and Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Thomas' Anthem *Let's Have a Race *Gone Fishing *Toby *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *The Island Song *Really Useful Engine *It's Great to be an Engine (Thomas Meets The Queen and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Thomas and His Friends Get Along, Narrated By Ringo Starr and George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) (with The Thing Upstairs's 'STOP THAT NOISE!' voice from The Trap Door and Dr. Robotnik's 'SILENCE!' voice from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (Ringo Starr-US) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas' Anthem (Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (George Carlin) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Little Engines (DVD only) (A Big Day for Thomas, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt Category:Shaun Brittain